


Gotta Have Faith

by asofthesea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Canon Compliant, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e12 Faith, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Missing Scene, Protective Sam Winchester, Season/Series 01, Worried Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asofthesea/pseuds/asofthesea
Summary: Episode tag to Season 1 Episode 12: FaithMissing scene between when Dean comes to the motel and they head to the faith healer.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Gotta Have Faith

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago, and finally got around to publishing it. I don't like it as much as I thought, but figured I'd share anyways.

“I'm not going to let you die. Period. We're going.”

Dean sighs and shakes his head. He says, “I'll go, but only if you promise not to get your hopes up.”

“Why do you always have to be so skeptical of everything, Dean?”

The eldest shrugs his shoulder and replies, “It's just how I'm wired, I guess.”

This makes Sam mad because John was the one to wire Dean this way. Sam wants to point that out, but he knows it will start a fight, and they'll both need their energy for the car ride. Dean needs to keep his strength up so that his health doesn't get drastically worse.

Sam packs the room up in ten minutes. Not his best time, but still pretty good considering Dean more so gets in the way rather than helps.

Sam slams the trunk closed and shakes his head at what he sees. Dean has the driver's door open, and no doubt, he wants to drive. Dean is moving so slowly that by the time he goes to actually get in the car, Sam is standing in front of him.

“What are you doing, Sammy?”

“What are you doing, Dean?”

“I'm going to drive my damn car, that's what I'm doing, Sam,” Sam scoffs and Dean continues, “If I was fine enough to walk here, then I think I can drive, thank you very much.”

Sam rolls his eyes and simply says, “I'm not dying in a car crash before I save you, it's not going to happen. Now, I suggest you get in the passenger seat before I'm tempted to throw you in the trunk.” It's an empty threat, and they both know it, but it gets Dean moving.

Sam's not an idiot, and he knows he'll have to spend the next few hours crammed in the Impala with a crabby Dean. It's better than an empty Impala, his brain tells him, and he can't help but agree. Dean is annoying and can be a serious pain-in-the-ass to live with, but Sam wouldn't rather spend the rest of his life with anyone else - not even Jess.

Dean wants to slam the car door in frustration, but he shouldn't take his anger out on Baby like that, she did nothing to deserve it. Once Sam is situated, he starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot. Dean knows he is trying his best to drive smoothly, and make Dean as comfortable as possible, but it just feels like he's on that roller coaster he and Sam snuck out to ride in Idaho.

At least Sam isn't playing that awful country music he likes. In fact, the only noise coming from the Impala is her low rumble, and Dean certainly isn't complaining. His head feels like it's going to explode.

Dean notices that Sam keeps glancing over to him and orders, “Eyes on the road, Sam.”

Sam nods and says, “I'm worried, is all.”

“Don't be.”

“It's not that simple,” Sam sighs, “Maybe you should rest, Dean.”

“I'm fine, Sam.”

“Yeah, I'm sure,” Sam replies, but he doesn't push Dean any further. He knows how difficult Dean is to deal with when he's injured.

They sit in silence for a while before Dean announces, “I need to take a piss.”

Sam rolls his eyes at Dean's straightforwardness. His brother doesn't usually suggest they pull over, so he must have been holding it in for a while. The Impala was going to need gas soon anyway, so he pulls off the next exit and parks the car at the gas station.

Sam and Dean both got out of the car, Sam to fill the car up, and Dean to relieve himself. By the time Sam has finished filling up the Impala and paying with a credit card under the name Susan Brown, he figures the in should have been out by now. Sam knows he should trust Dean in this situation, but worry overpowers trust, at least today.

Sam walks into the gas station and heads towards the bathrooms. He opens the door to the single-stall restroom, surprised to see it's unlocked. He sees Dean, barely holding himself over the toilet.

Sam’s by his side in an instant. He just rubs his back until Dean is done. Sam wets some paper towels and wipes Dean's mouth off.

Sam asks, “Dude why didn't you lock the door?” Sam knows Dean isn't feeling well, but he still should have his basic protective instincts.

“Didn't have time,” is all Dean mumbles.

Dean stands up, with Sam hovering over him like he will collapse if Sam isn't right there. Dean shoves Sam, which turns out to be just a nudge and says, “Hands off, Samantha.”

Sam sighs and lets Dean find his way to the front door, not wanting to cause a scene. He quickly buys water and crackers, hoping Dean will be able to keep them down.

By the time Sam makes it to the Impala, so has Dean. He opens the door for his brother, who looks like it takes all of his energy just to get into the vehicle. Sam closes the door once his brother is completely in the Impala, then races around to the driver's side.

Once he's sitting down, he opens a bottle of water and hands it to Dean. Dean grunts, but accepts the water anyways. After a few sips, he hands the water back to Sam. Sam gives him the crackers, but Dean shakes his head.

“I don't want any,” Dean says.

“Well, that's just too damn bad because you need to eat.”

“So do you.”

These words shouldn't take Sam by surprise, but they do. Even while he is dying, Dean's priorities still clearly lay with Sam. Sam knows it's dirty, but if it's the only way to get Dean to eat, then so be it.

Sam says, “I'll eat as many as you do.”

Dean shakes his head and replies, “That isn't fair, my stomach is weak and can barely hold anything down. You have to eat twice as much as me.”

“Fine,” Sam agrees as he starts the car. Dean works on his crackers for a while and Sam drives as fast as he dares to Nebraska.

Dean says, “I ate four.”

Sam nods and says, “I will eat, I promise, but now you need to get to sleep.”

Dean knows he can't fight off sleep much longer so he pushes the crackers towards Sam before he falls asleep.

Sam looks over at Dean, dead asleep. He eats his crackers, as promised.

Sam can't stop himself from compulsively checking on Dean. He can't lose his big brother, he doesn't know what he would do if he did.

Dean has kept San safe. He has made sure Sam felt loved. His first priority is Sam, he never worries about himself. Dean doesn't take care of himself like he should, but Sam figures it's his turn to protect Dean.

No matter what.


End file.
